Hello Tennessee
by nileyfan4life93
Summary: Miley and her family are going to Tennessee for the holidays. Miley and Jackson get to bring 1 friend. Will Miley bring Lilly who wants to get away from her parents fighting over her or Oliver who wants to experience a southern holiday? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in Hannah Montana. Enjoy and don't forget to comment.

I got off stage after I finished my last set. The last song that I sang was "It's All Right Here".

"You did awesome Hannah!" My best friend, Lola who is actually Lilly, said.

"Thanks Lola! Daddy what did you think?" I asked my daddy who looks so funny in that mustache.

"You did perfect bud!" He patted me on the back (a little too hard if you ask me) "I've got to talk to you and your brother later, ok?"

"Ok daddy! I am going to go change, be right back." I walked to my dressing room to change clothes and then in the limo I will take off my "Hannah wig" like I always do.

We dropped Lilly off at her house and then we got home and dad sat Jackson and me down on the sofa.

"Ok kids we are going to Tennessee for Christmas and New Years." Daddy said and it brought a smile to my face. Jackson groaned.

"Jackson why are you groaning? This is awesome!" I asked him.

"I have a date!" Jackson said and daddy hit him upside the head.

"Boy you don't have dates on Christmas!"

"Not Christmas, New Years! You know a kiss at midnight!"

"Oh well you can come home before then without Miles and me."  
"Daddy really? I mean it is Jackson!" I said and by the look on Jackson's face he totally agrees with me.

"Well of course I trust Jackson."

"Again I say, Really?"

"You know for once I agree with Miley and say, Really?" Jackson said, wow he does agree with me.

"Well if you mess this up then I won't trust you, bye." Daddy said and started making his way towards the stairs, "Oh and you can both bring one friend." He was up the stairs.

"Cool I'm gonna go call Coop." Jackson said and he also went upstairs.

"Well of course picking one friend would be easy for Jackson because he only has one friend, but for me it will be so hard. Who am I going to choose?" I asked myself and laid down on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

The last day of school before Christmas break ended with dandruff Danny trying to kiss Amber and Rico trying to kiss Ashley. Amber and Ashley said "Ew!" And then did there finger thing, hate it! Now Lilly, Oliver, and I are walking to my house.

"Ok guys I've got to tell you something." I said as we walked in the house and planted ourselves on the sofa.

"Oh great, you are Hannah, Miley, and Britney Spears!" Lilly said in exasperation.

"I had a light lunch!" Oliver exclaimed in case he fainted.

"No, No! I'm going to Tennessee for Christmas and New Years and can only bring one of you. Will you both plead your cases as to why you would like to go with me." I said and they both started talking at once. "One at a time please!"

"Ok I want to go experience a southern holiday." Oliver said proudly. "Beat that!"

"I want to get away from my parents fighting over me!" Lilly said, she totally beat him.

"I guess you did beat that." Oliver said clearly defeated. "Oh well my grandma is coming home for the Christmas anyway. I can hide her dentures or something."

"I'm sorry triple O." I said consolingly.

"It's cool, I need to go get the guest room ready. When will you be leaving?" Oliver said making his way to the door.

"3 days."

"Ok I'll give y'all your presents tomorrow, bye guys." He was out the door.

"So Lilly how long have your parents been fighting over you?"

"It started when dad got re-married. I wasn't even invited to the wedding and he wants me to live with him? I seriously don't think so!"

"Have you told him that you feel that way?"

"No it doesn't matter what I want, does it?"

"Of course Lilly! You need to tell them who you want to live with and they are just going to have to deal with it."

"You're right Miley! I am going to go tell them how I feel, thanks Miley. I'll see you tomorrow." She stands up and walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver gave us our presents yesterday. I got a new pair of socks and Lilly got some mittens, because she will so need those in California! Lilly told her parents that she wanted to live with her mom and they both said that it wasn't up to her and it was up to the judge and Lilly said that she was spending the holidays away from them and with Miley's family.

Now we are sitting in the car waiting for dad to finish getting all of the luggage in the car and Lilly is looking very glum.

"Lilly don't be sad, everything is going to be ok. I promise." I told her and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"But what if they make me live with my dad because he is married? I don't want to live with him. I didn't even know that he had a girlfriend and then they got married and I wasn't told. That was the first time I met her. They came over to the house and they told us that they got married and that they want me to live with them. I don't know one thing about her! And there is something even worse."

"What does she have like a snake or something?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"No, they are moving to Indiana."

"No Lilly! You can't move! You are like my sister. I would be stuck with doughnutty Ollie Trolley! But most of all, I'd miss you."

"I know Miley and that is why they can't get custody of me! After they left last night I was talking to my mom and she said that she wanted me to stay with her and I told her that I wanted to stay with her too. Then she told me that she wished that what I said mattered."

"Not to eaves drop but my dad he's a lawyer and he says that after the child is 16 that they get to say who they want to live with in a custody case like this. Now if your mom or dad was a crack head or something then the judge would choose but since it is a simple divorce case then you get to choose." Jackson's friend Cooper said, wow Jackson's friends are actually smarter than him.

"Oh gosh Cooper I love you!" Lilly shouted and dude I thought she was going to kiss him or something. "Can you have your dad call my mom to tell her that? She will be so thrilled!"

"Sure, but you know that if you do that then you would have to stay hear to plead your case." Cooper said getting his phone out.

Dad came in the car right after Cooper gave that piece of bad news. "Ok kids are we all ready? Does anyone need to go tinkle?" Then Lilly burst out in tears. "What peeing is part of life."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this is going to be for the weekend and then next week y'all will get 2 chapters as a little Christmas present from your truly. Next few chapters there will be some couples. Y'all may think about who you think they are. But for Miley think someone from the Hannah Montana movie! There is texting in this chapter and **BOLD=Miley **and _Italics=Lilly_. Enjoy!

Our time for going to Tennessee was delayed a little by Lilly thinking about what she wanted to do. "Ok Cooper call my mom and tell her," She began, "Miley you know that I love you and I am not saying that this is more important it is just that I—" I cut her off.

"Lilly it is totally cool, I know that this means everything to you. I mean it is your life we are talking about here honey, relax." I said, she was such a worrier.

"Ok Lilly I called your mom and told her and she said that the court hearing wasn't until like January 5th because of the holidays. So you can still go to Tennessee but your mom wants you back before the 1st." Cooper exclaimed and again I thought Lilly was going to plant a big one on his lips.

"Oh my gosh Miley did you hear that? I still get to go! Yay, yay, yay!" Lilly exclaimed and we did a happy dance in our seats.

"I know that is so cool! Ok daddy let's roll!" I said and Daddy cranked the car up and we were on our way to beautiful Tennessee!

"Hey Lilly since I am coming back before the 1st you can come with me, won't that be cool?" Jackson asked and Lilly and I rolled our eyes.

"Yeah Jackson that is awesome!" She said trying not to sound so sarcastic. Then I saw Lilly get her cell phone out and I received a text message.

I looked and it was from Lilly, "Really Lilly? I mean hello sitting next to each other!" I said turning to her.

"Just read it!" She ordered and I pushed the view now button.

_Does Jackson like me? Because I think that Cooper is kind of cute, and he has been so helpful! What do u think Miley?_

I read it, laughed, and then sent her back.

**Ha ha ha ha! Lilly that is hilarious! I mean Jackson doesn't like you and he is a total goober anyway, idk I mean Coop is ok looking, just not my type, if you like him then go for it!**

Lilly read it, looked at me, typed on her cell, and then I got a new message.

_And what type would that be missy?_

Hmmm, however could I answer that?

**Well he is friends with Jackson so um, dork!!!**

I could've swore I heard Lilly giggle a little but by her response I don't really think I did.

_DORK!!! No he isn't! He is sweet! Right?_

I sighed, this was getting old how come Daddy hasn't said anything about us texting each other when we are sitting right next to each other? Whatever.

**No Lilly he isn't as dorky as Jackson, I'm sorry I overreacted. Best friends? **

Lilly read it and smiled.

_Of course! _

"Ok kids that is enough! If you have something to say then share it with everyone!" Daddy said and Lilly and I smiled.

"We've said everything Daddy, sorry." I said sweetly and put my ear buds in my ears, opened up my book and waited for us to be in my beautiful hometown.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here is part 1 of your two part Christmas present! Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy it! I lerv all of my readers! Thank you for reading by the way! 

The next day we arrived in Tennessee, I jumped out of the car and ran inside of Aunt Dolly's house. We were going to stay with Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl but Luanne is staying with them and I am so not going to be associated with her!

"Aunt Dolly! We're here!" I said while walking through the door. Aunt Dolly ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Miley I am so happy to see you! Now tell me, how is that Jake Ryan doing?" Aunt Dolly asked guiding me to the sofa.

"Aunt Dolly Jake and I broke up like 2 years ago. I really haven't had a boyfriend since then, just dated." I explained and Daddy, Cooper, Jackson, and Lilly came through the door.

"Dolly, it is so good to see you!" Daddy exclaimed.

"Well Robbie Ray it is good to see you too, I talked to your momma yesterday and she said to see if you looked any chubbier, but I'll just tell her that you are as skinny as pole." Dolly said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Dolly, you know I have been working out, you know jogging about 5 miles a day."

"Daddy, the driveway isn't even a mile long." I said going outside to get my bags out of the car because no one else was going to do it for me. I picked up one of my bags and saw a familiar face coming toward me. "Oh my gosh it is Travis." I whispered to myself.

"Hey Miley, you want some help with that?" He asked taking my suitcase from me.

"Thanks Travis, so how are you?" I asked as we made our way to the door.

"I'm pretty good, your Aunt Dolly called me one day and told me that you were coming down for Christmas so I thought that I'd come see you. It was kind of strange for you know Dolly Parton to call me but hey if it meant that I get to see you, what the heck." Oh my gosh he is so cute! I smiled and we walked inside.

"Well look what the cat drug in." Daddy said and walked over to Travis and me. "It's good to see you Travis."

"It's good to see you too sir." Travis said setting my suitcase down.

"Oh y'all watch this new trick I taught Rufus." Aunt Dolly said turning to the dog. "Ok Rufus show them where their rooms are." Aunt Dolly said and Rufus came over to me first. He started up the stairs and I followed him. He brought me into a room with beautiful purple walls and the bed was a gorgeous canopy bed with purple sheets and pillows. The carpet was a light blue and there was stylish furniture everywhere. There was a trundle bed next to the window for Lilly. Lilly and Travis came in the room next.

"I get to stay in here?!?" Lilly exclaimed. "Wow I love Tennessee all over again!"

Rufus left to show everyone else where there rooms are, cute dog when he ain't eating everything in sight.

"I'm going to go get my bags Miley." Lilly said and was out of the room.

"So Miley, what's new with you?" Travis asked me.

"Nothing much, you know school, I think I failed a biology test the other day. I hate science!" I explained.

"Yeah it isn't my favorite either." He said and then there was an awkward silence for a minute. "Um, so your Aunt Dolly invited me and my family for breakfast on Christmas morning. I got you a present."

"Aw you didn't have to do that Travis, but I'm sure that I'll love it." I smiled and he smiled back. Yeah this is going to be a good Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so here is part 2 of your Christmas present! I hope that you like it! Don't forget to comment! Merry Christmas! There will probably be like 3 or 4 more chapters! 

Christmas in 2 days! I am so excited! Today Lilly wants to get closer to Cooper so I told her that I would spend some time with Travis. That won't be so bad. "Lilly wake up!" I exclaimed shaking her.

"Stop Miley! I'm up!" She said sitting up in the bed. "You don't have to be so violent!"

"Sorry. I get to hang out with Travis today! I am so excited! I am going to go take a shower and then pick out something to wear that is warm but still makes me look irresistible." I said walking toward the bathroom. I heard talking coming from Jackson's room so I put my ear up to the door.

"Coop I really like her. I mean I know she is a sophomore and my sister's best friend but Lilly is so cool, you know? I mean she is way more mature than any of the other sophomores." I heard Jackson say. Do guys really talk about their feelings?

"Dude Lilly is totally weird. I mean sometimes I forget that she is girl. I mean you could do so much better." Cooper responded. Oh no, Cooper doesn't like Lilly and Lilly likes him! Jackson likes Lilly but she doesn't like him! Poor Lilly and I can't believe I am saying this, poor Jackson.

I took my ear off the door; I can't bear to hear this anymore. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. I stepped in the shower and let the hot water soothe me. What was I going to tell Lilly? Should I tell her or should she just find out on her own? I need to talk to Aunt Dolly.

15 minutes later I got out of the shower and dried off. I put my robe on and dried my hair. I decided to let it go curly today. I then put on some light make-up. Don't wanna look like a hussy. Then I had to pick out an outfit. It is cold outside so I chose my purple cal neck sweater with my dark skinny jeans and black boots over the jeans. I topped it off with a black knitted to-boggin.

I walked down the stairs and Lilly was sitting next to Cooper at the breakfast table. Oh Lilly why do you have to be so obvious? I smiled and waved at her, she was beaming. I walked over to Aunt Dolly in the kitchen where she and dad were making pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning y'all!" I said cheerfully. "Um can I talk to y'all?"

"Sure darlin!" Aunt Dolly said. "Oh you look like you've got a hot date today, are you going to see Travis?"

"Yes ma'am I am." I smiled just thinking about him. "But that isn't what I want to talk about. You see Lilly likes Cooper but I overheard Jackson and Cooper talking this morning and Jackson likes Lilly and Cooper sometimes forgets she is a boy. Should I tell her or not?"

"Bud were you eavesdropping again?" Daddy asked giving me that look.

"Overhearing daddy, it is completely different. What should I do?"  
"Nothing, this is Lily's problem. The only thing you can do is be there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on." Aunt Dolly said. I guess she was right I mean I don't want to be the one to break Lilly's heart.

"Thanks Aunt Dolly, I am going to go sit by Lilly. It smells good in here by the way." I said complimenting the smell of the breakfast and then went to sit by my best friend.

I got to Travis' house around 10. I knocked on the door and his mom answered. "Hello Miley, come on in sweetie." She said inviting me into her home.

"Thanks, Mrs. Brody." I said smiling.

"Travis Miley is here!" She yelled and Travis came in the room.

"Hey Miley." He said giving me a hug. Ah I love his hugs.

"You kids behave; I am going to go do some cleanin, bye Miley." Mrs. Brody said and I waved.

"You look really pretty today Miley." Travis said and it so made me blush.

"Thanks Travis, you look very handsome yourself." I replied.

"So what do you want to do?"

Anything with you, "Um we could watch TV or something I guess." We made our way to the sofa and he sat down next to me and unconsciously wrapped his arm around me. EEP!


	7. Chapter 7

It is so ironic I am in Tennessee right now visiting my aunt. Oh well enjoy this chapter! Peace out! P.S I have started on like 2 new stories while I have been here visitning my aunt.

Christmas day! I woke up this morning to the smell of breakfast being made. Dolly is making breakfast for us, Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl. Mam-mawl, Bobbie Ray (Luanne isn't with him! Yay!), and Travis! I ran to the bathroom hurried to get ready and then ran downstairs to go greet my wonderful family and friends.

"Good morning y'all!" I exclaimed hugging daddy and looking around, "Um, is Travis here yet?" I said a little to excited.

"No bud, no one is here yet. It ain't time. Why don't you go help your aunt Dolly?" Daddy suggested.

"Nah, I'll pass." I said and went to go sit on the couch next to Lilly. I had to ask her how getting closer to Cooper went. "Hey Lills, what's new?"

"Nothing, Miley I don't think that Cooper likes me." She said frowning.

"Lilly, it is Christmas and he is just a boy. Don't let that bring your Christmas day down. Maybe he doesn't like younger girls or maybe he doesn't like girls at all. He bakes you know." I said trying to make her feel better.

"He does! There is nothing wrong with that. Bobby Flay cooks, Emril cooks, and a lot of other people but it is early in the morning so I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't see the beauty inside me. Whatever, I am not going to let it bring me down." She said matter-of-factly.

"Very good."  
"So tell me about your day with Travis!" She said over excited.

"Well we started out watching TV then we started talking about some stuff and then we went to lunch and laughed and talked and then we talked about music and we had a really good time. He said that he couldn't wait to come over today and I said I couldn't wait either. He even asked if we could spend New Year's Eve and New Year's together!"

"Do you think he is going to kiss you?"

"I hope, so when are you and Dorkson going back to California?"

"The 27, we are taking a plane, wee! Oh my gosh all that food smells so good! Your aunt Dolly can cook!" She has major ADD by the way, but don't we all.

"I know, right? I love all of her food!" I exclaimed and then someone knocked on the door. "I hope it is Travis!" I said and ran for the door. I opened it and it is,

"Miley! Merry Christmas! Give your Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl a hug!" He said and we hugged. Great I have to wait some more.

"Come on in guys, have a seat." I said and plopped down next to Lilly.

"Sorry Smiley." She said and gave me a half hug. A few minutes later the door bell went off again.

"I'll get it!" I yelled and ran for the door. "Hey, Mam-mawl." I said kind of disappointed.

"Well who were you expecting? The Easter Bunny." She said and gave me a hug.

"Sorry Mam-mawl I was just expecting, Travis!" I said and saw him walking up and I walked casually toward him and gave him a hug. "Hey you." I said while hugging him.

"Hey Miley, Merry Christmas." We walked inside and then everyone else showed up.

After breakfast it was time to exchange gifts. My daddy got me keys. I wonder what they are to? Jackson actually did a good job, he got me a brand new Prada bag. I just had to give him a hug. Lilly got me a pair of shoes that are adorable! Aunt Dolly got me some bling for my microphone. Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl got me a bottle of car wax, okay? Then Travis handed me the present he got me. I opened it up and it was the most amazing gift any boy had ever given me. It was a diamond peace sign necklace with earrings that match.

"Oh Travis I love it!" I gasped and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm glad that you like it." He smiled, man his smiles make me melt.

"Here open mine." I handed it to him and mine so doesn't match up to what he gave me. It is a bottle of the Tim McGraw cologne because I know that he likes Tim McGraw, but who wouldn't, I mean have you seen him butt? I also added in some new hunting boots.

"Thanks Miles, this is my favorite cologne, how'd you know?" It is? Wow am I a good guesser or what?

"Well I guess I am just that good." I want to know more about these keys though. "Daddy what do these keys go to?"

"Well come outside with me and see." Oh I am so excited I mean I know that it is to a car but what kind of car is what I want to know.

We all walked outside and there was a beautiful mustang red '66 Ford Mustang. "Oh my gosh daddy! No you didn't!" I gave him a huge hug and started jumping up and down and hitting him. "Daddy you are like the best daddy in the whole wide world!"

"I wish your dad was my dad." Travis said examining over my car. "If you ever need a mechanic I'm yours for free."

"You want to go for a ride?" I asked and he nodded. We jumped in the car and I started driving away.

"This is an amazing car Miles, you are very lucky to have it. I would like kill people to get this car." Travis said admiring the car.

"As long as you don't kill me, I am good." I said and we both laughed.

"So are you going to be here for New Years?"

"Yes I am, Lilly and Jackson aren't but me and my daddy are staying, when do y'all go back to school?"

"The 10th, me and my family are taking a road trip to somewhere like the 3rd through the 8th." He explained.

"Cool, do you know where you are going?"

"No, my parents said that it was a surprise. I hate surprises."

"Oh my gosh me too!" I exclaimed and we arrived back at Aunt Dolly's house. "Come on let's go back inside."

"Ok but as long as you sit by me." He said and we got out of the car and he took my hand and we went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter :( but hopefully that will be different this chapter. I still hope that you like it. P.S. keep a look out for my 2 new stories coming soon!

"Ok Lilly call me right when you get home and tell me about the flight and if Jackson was annoying and then when I get home you can tell me about the trial." I rambled on as Lilly and Jackson were about to be out the door.

"Hold up kids, we've got a malfunction." We heard daddy say and we all froze and looked at him.

"Ah dad what did you do?" Jackson groaned.

"I forgot to buy the plane tickets." Daddy admitted.

"We can take Miley's new car home!" Jackson said hopefully.

"Fraid not bubo, that is my car!" I protested.

"She's right Jackson, you and Lilly take my car and Miley and I will take hers. Y'all be careful." Daddy said and a wave of relief went through my body. He handed them the keys, we said our last goodbyes, and they were out the door.

"Well daddy, what do we do now?" I asked bored out of my mind. Then we heard someone running down the stairs.

"Wait! Wait!" It was Cooper. "Did they already leave? They forgot me!" He whined.

Luckily when we opened the door Jackson was having trouble putting Lilly's bags into the trunk so they were still here. Cooper smiled and walked outside to put his things in the car. Daddy closed the door and I was back to being bored.

"Well bud, we could go down to Uncle Earl's farm to help with the cows and chickens and horses and what not." Dad offered.

"Hmmm, I think I'll pass on that. I am going to see if Aunt Dolly needs any help with anything." I said and started for the kitchen. "Hey Aunt Dolly, what are you up to?" I asked curious.

"Well New Year's Eve is in 3 days darlin I have got to make the menu for the party. Here right down all of your favorite snack foods." Aunt Dolly offered and gave me a pen.

I really couldn't think of anything because when she said the words New Year's Eve it made me think of Travis, will he kiss me at midnight? Will we even spend it together? Or does he already have a girlfriend and he is spending it with her? I think I am thinking too much. I know I'll call Oliver, he never thinks.

I could only think of one thing, I wrote down chocolate covered pretzels. "That's all I can think of. I am going to go call Oliver." I said and dashed out of the room. I dialed his number, it rang like 3 times and then he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded out of breath.

"Oliver? What are you doing?" I asked worried.

"Oh I am running."

"Why?"

"There is a pack of angry hungry dogs chasing me, I have a hotdog in my hand and they smelled it and started chasing me."

"Give them the hotdog, you doughnut!"

"But it is a hotdog. I love hotdogs!" He protested.

"Kay, but when you get mauled by those dogs don't say I didn't try to help you."

"Fine, I'll give them the darn hotdog, but then they will follow me home expecting me to have more and my mom will use her man voice." He whined.

"Yeah I think you will get over it." I said and I heard him drop the hotdog and the dogs barking like they were saying 'thank you' or something.

"So what's up Miles?" He asked like I had to have a reason to call him.

"Well honestly nothing is up. I am having a boy problem. And a thinking problem."

"Well I can help you with the thinking problem, don't think. But the boy problem is totally a Lilly thing, although I have been reading my mom's magazines again. What the heck, give it to me."

"Ok well Travis has been acting all flirty with me and I like him but I don't know if he is going to kiss me on New Years or not. I really want him to, but then again since I am leaving after New Years I don't know about it. There I go thinking again."

"Ok Miley, don't think about the future just think about the present and whatever happens, happens. Just be happy to have someone to worry about." He said in a physiatrist type voice.

"Ok thanks Oliver I think that will actually help. Well have a happy New Year I'll see you on the 5th."

"You're welcome Miley, goodbye." He said and the line went dead. I dialed some more numbers and heard the most masculine beautiful voice of all, Travis.

"Hey beautiful how are you doing today?" He asked.

"Well it would be a lot better if I could see you." I flirted.

"Well we are going to have to fix that now aren't we? I'll be over in a few minutes." He said and just talking about him gracing me with his presence made my stomach do back-flips.

"Kay can't wait." I said and we hung up the phone. Yeah he was definetley going to kiss me on New Years.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so here is the next to last chapter. This chapter is very fluffy and the next chapter will be more about friendship than romance. Enjoy and don't forget to comment.

Today is December 31, New Years Eve. I ran downstairs into the kitchen in my pajamas where Aunt Dolly was making omelets. "Smells good Aunt Dolly, can't wait to eat." I said. I was a little more cheerful than normal today.

"I think that someone is just happy that tonight you get to be with a gorgeous guy. I don't get it darling, Jake Ryan, Nick Jonas, and now Travis. How do you get all the cuties?" Aunt Dolly asked perplexed.

"I don't know I think it is my sense of humor, my charming personality, and hey people do say that southern girls have all the fun so that could be it too."

"That could be. Here you go, eat up." Aunt Dolly said putting a delicious looking ham and cheese omelet in front of me. Along side was a slice of tomato (with salt on it, the only way to eat a tomato) and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice.

I got through eating in about 15 minutes savoring each bite that I took. "That was good Aunt Dolly, I am going to go take a shower and then do some reading or something." I said and went up to the bathroom.

After I took a shower I did read but couldn't concentrate on the words. My head was too fill of things. I decided I'd call Lilly.

"Hey Miley what's up?" She answered.

"Nothing much, what are you up to?"

"Just hanging out with my dad and his wife today. It is so boring. The hearing is on the 3rd of January. So hopefully I'll have to put up with them for like every other weekend." Lilly explained.

"So with your mom being single, would that affect her getting custody?"

"No, it is all my choice and then the judge has to look over some papers or something and then he will either go with my decision, which is my mom, or he will go with whatever he feels is best."

"Oh, so what are you doing tonight?"

"Going to a party, a boy asked me to go with him so I said yes."

"OOO, who is it?" I was very intrigued now.

"I'll tell you when you get home. Have fun tonight with Travis. I have to go take the dog outside to do its thang." Lilly said and we both laughed and then the line went dead.

Later that night around 8, people staring showing up at Aunt Dolly's. There was Uncle Earl, Aunt Pearl, Uncle Bobbie Ray (Luanne is still away, thank the good lord!), and Travis. We all were chatting and eating the snacks that Aunt Dolly made and it was very low key.

"So Miley, I am leaving on the 3rd to go on our road trip and I was wondering if you wanted to go to a concert with me on the 2nd?" I know what concert that is, the Hannah Montana concert.

"Oh, um, well you see I can't." I paused a minute thinking of excuses but I've used them all before. I lowered my head hiding my defeat and disappointment.

"Oh, well why not?" Great he had to ask that.

"Um, well I have to…" I have known Travis all of my life and he is one of the people that should know about my secret. I looked over at my dad who had been listening to our conversation and he knew what I was thinking. He nodded at me as if saying 'tell him bud, he's like family, everyone else here knows your secret.'

"Look Miley you don't have to think of excuses if you don't want to be around me. I understand." He said and I could hear the hurt in his voice. Then my dad got up and starting singing a Hannah song.

"_I'm super cool, super hot, living like a rockstar. You think I'm super, you think I'm super_."

"_On the cover of your magazines, wherever I go they make a scene, I'm super-super, I'm super duper. So you wanna be just like, so you wanna be just like, think you wanna be just like me. Everybody's watching me it's never as easy as it seems to be super-super. To be super-super girl_." I finished and Travis was gawking at me.

"Oh my gosh, you- your- Hannah Montana?" He looked like he was about to faint.

"Why else do you think I moved to Los Angles? So that I could play celebrity ding-dong ditch? I don't think so."

"Well then I guess you have a legitimate reason as to why you can't go to the concert."

"Yeah but I have an idea. Give me your tickets and Hannah Montana will go to the mall tomorrow to give them away to a lucky little girl and then you can watch from backstage." I offered and his eyes lit up.

"Hmm, sounds tempting, I think I will."

"So you aren't mad at me for not telling you sooner?"

"Nah, I don't think I could ever be mad at a beautiful face like that." I smiled and so did he.

I think we forgot that everyone was still listening but we remembered when we heard everyone go, "Aww!" We both hung our heads down and blushed.

11:59 came around the corner and we were all sitting watching the Dick Clark's New Years special and watching the countdown. 10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4, ok this is it, 3, he is going to kiss me, 2, I am so nervous, 1! I looked at Travis and he looked at me. His lips crashed onto mine and it was the best kiss I have ever experienced. I think it lasted a little too long because I heard my daddy clear his throat and we both released hesitantly.

Everyone started leaving and I was walking Travis to his truck. "Well I had a lot of fun with you." I said.

"Me too, and don't worry your secret is safe with me. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and thanks, it means a lot to me." We hugged and when I let go of him I kissed him one last time. "Bye." I said breathlessly.

"Goodbye Miley Stewart." He got into his car and I watched him drive away. I walked back into the house with a smile on my face. "Hey Daddy." I said and snuggled up to him on the couch.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have a good night? You know don't answer that." I giggled. "Are you ok with telling him?"

"Well yeah, I mean he was my first friend and I really like him and I know that I can trust him, so yeah I am ok with it. Thanks for the help though daddy, I probably would've gone about it the wrong way." I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"No problem bud, why don't you go on to bed?" He suggested and I got off of the couch. "Goodnight."

"Nighty-night." I said and walked up the stairs into my bed and drifted off to sleep.

Remember the next chapter is the last one!!!! Comment please! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so here is the last chapter! Thanks for reading this and hope you enjoy!

Travis watched the concert from backstage and loved it. Now it is my day to go back to California. Travis left yesterday for his road trip with his parents. We said our sad goodbyes and promised each other that we would call, write, e-mail, do anything to keep in touch. We didn't really discuss where we stood in a relationship, probably too complicated and sad to talk about. I just guess that when we see each other we'll be together and when we are apart he will be all that I think about.

"Are you ready to go bud?" Daddy asked as he finished loading up my Mustang.

"Yeah, can I drive first?" I asked and he tossed me the keys. "Bye Aunt Dolly thanks for letting us stay here." I gave Aunt Dolly a hug.

"Yeah thanks Dolly, we'll call when we get home." Daddy said and we got into the car. It was a sunny day kind of cold but as we made our way more west it would warm up so I told Daddy that we would leave the top down for now.

We started driving away and I couldn't help but feel a little sad. Tennessee is where I was born and it is where I have some happy memories and it is where my mom is buried. All of these things just mean the whole world to me and I am leaving them all again.

We arrived back home the next day. We un-packed, I took a shower, and then drove over to Lilly's house. (at least I sill hope that it is Lilly's house)

I knocked on the door and Heather answered, "Hey Miley she is up in her room." She said. Ok so her room, that is a good sign. I walked up the stairs and opened the door and there was Lilly… packing.

"Lilly?" I asked in fear, "Why?"

"Relax Miley, I am just going to spend a few days with my dad before he moves, then I will only see him on some holidays and a few weekends." She explained and I was relieved.

"Yay! I am so happy! So now that, that is out of the way, tell me about this boy. Did Cooper finally come to his senses?"

"No but someone else kind of admitted that they like me." She said almost like she was scared.

"Who?" I was hesitant.

"Jackson." She said and braced herself for whatever was about to come.

"Hmm…" Was all that I could say. "As long as you are happy."

"Really?" I thought that you'd like freak out."  
"Nope all I care about is your happiness."

"Oh, kay?" She said slowly, almost like a question.

"So when are you leaving?"

"When I am done packing but I'll be back Sunday before school Monday."

"Ok, be careful." We hugged. "I love ya Lills."

"Love you too Miles. Hey wait, did Travis kiss you?"

"Lilly, I don't kiss and tell. I also told him that I am Hannah Montana."

"Wow Miley that is huge! Are you happy?"

"I am really, really happy." I smiled.

"Ah! Miley I this is awesome!" Too bad he lives in Tennessee."

"It is ok, I mean when we see each other we'll just be happy that we can see each other."

"Yeah, well I am done packing, I'll see you Monday Miley. Tell Jackson to call me." She said and I may have grimaced a little.

"Okay, bye Lilly." We hugged and then I helped her put stuff in her car. We said a quick goodbye and then I got in my car and drove home.

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed a truck that looked familiar. Oh my God! Travis! I practically ran into he house and there he was talking to my dad sitting on the couch. "Travis!" I squealed and ran over to hug him.

"Hey Miley, funny seeing you here." He said and I held on tight to him as we sat beside each other on the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"This was the road trip because well my dad got transferred here and he wanted to make sure that I like the house and that I would be happy here." He began, "I told him that I love the house but I think that it is really that I just love you."

"Aw, Travis." I said and kissed him. "I love you too."


End file.
